A Cinderella Story
by UNKNOWN SHADOW WRITER
Summary: Once upon a time, in the modern city of Konoha lived Naruko Uzumaki. On a faithful night, the school has organized a Winter Dance and she will now have to change from this work-a-holic to a beautiful vixen. Now the problem is Sasuke Uchiha has taken a sudden interest in this maiden and will do anything to see the girl he spoken with that night. A twist on our favorite fairy tale!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in Konoha City,

lived a beautiful girl that went by the name Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. The 16 year old teen once had a father, he was a well-loved man, Minato Namikaze. Sadly he died in a car accident with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki who was also Naruko's mother. Due to some circumstances, she had to live by herself in an apartment.

She also had a godfather who took care of her in her younger years, but now she barely hears of him. Her surrogate grandfather died when she was only twelve and her she barely hears anything from her godmother. She works two shifts at her close friend's Iruka's music store. But besides that she still gets around.

She isn't the popular person at school and she isn't a loudmouth like her cousin Naruto. She's a mature person, quiet and mysterious. She hangs out with her friends: Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Haku, Zabuza, Shino, Chouji, Tenten and Rock Lee. They all attend Konoha High School.

And like every school, there are the popular kids. The ones that think there all high and mighty. They're not a big bother to her since she never really liked them. They were to loud for her taste, she already had Rock Lee yelling about the importance of youth. But they're was one guy who was quiet. Sasuke Uchiha. She never was interested in him so she ignores him. Her cousin Naruto is best friends with the guy so she puts up with it. She never really talked to him.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Today was typical morning for Naruko. She woke up, had breakfast, dressed up, left her apartment to deposit some money at the bank, visited her friend Iruka, and walked to school.

"Naruko!" yelled Kiba from a distance. She quickly shifted her head and saw her best friend, Kiba. They have been friends since forever. Her face lit up.

"Ohayo Kiba." she said calmly with a red face. It was the middle of winter for crying out loud. "How are you?" she asked still shivering from the cold.

"Oh I'm fine." he then realized the cold Naruko was in. "Holy Cow! You must be freezing! Here! Take my coffee." Kiba said as he handed his coffee to her while wrapping his scarf around her neck.

"Arigatou." she said with a smile plastered on her face. Kiba was like the older brother she never had.

They both walked into the campus still talking as they went to meet the rest of their little group at their usual spot. They talked, they laughed and they teased. Naruko was about to say something else but Naruto appeared behind her and tackled her. Sasuke was also there.

"Naruto..." she said calmly.

"Oh calm down cousin." he said with a bright smile, she just sighed. "How's it going guys?" he asked her group of friends.

"We're fine," Shikamaru said lazily. They all greeted each other. And after that the bell rang. They quickly got into the building and took their books. Naruko was currently at the phone talking with Kyuubi, a close friend of her's who is now studying in Italy. After her conversation with Kurama Kyuubi she was tackled by Ino and Hinata who dragged her to their usual spot, near the school gardens of course!

"Who was that on the phone Narukooo? :3" Ino and Hinata asked both curious. "Maybe it's your boyfriend."

"Whose boyfriend?" Chouji asked while stuffing his mouth with potato chips.

"Naruko's" Hinata said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Naruko has a boyfriend? Since when!" Kiba asked as he was now behind his best friend along with Shino.

"That was Kitsune." Naruko replied toKiba who nodded giving an understanding look.

"Your dating a fox?" Shino asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm not dating Kurama." Naruko replied.

"So the fox's name is Kurama and he's your boyfriend?" Tenten said.

"So your dating a fox? How youthful!" Lee said with a fist pumped in the air.

"Huh?" they all asked as they looked incredulously at Rock Lee.

"But isn't that like illegal. To be dating an animal."Kiba said as the girls all had slight blushes on their faces.

"No, no. I was on the phone with Kurama Kyuubi. But he isn't my boyfriend." Naruko said as she slightly raised her voice. "Ino and Hinata thought I was on the phone with my boyfriend which is impossible since I don't have any" she said as everyone turned to look at the two girls.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said. Three seconds later they all laughed like crazy. Catching the attention of a couple of cliques.

"Yes, truly troublesome indeed." Zabuza and Haku said as they patted their friends shoulder.

**_~RING~_**

The bell rang and the group all went to class together, they sat at their usual seats. On the right, right next to the windows. They turned their seats and they were all facing each other and talking.

"Hey Naruko" Ino said. "Join us, we're all going to that Italian restaurant that just opened across the street tonight. You should some with us." she proposed.

"Well Iruka did close my shift for tonight... Alright I'll come, if someone pays for me." she replied with a smile. The group slightly chuckled. They talked about normal stuff. Like homework and such.

Sasuke and his best friend, Naruto, barged into class. The girls all had hearts in their eyes since the duo were the hottest guys in class. Well almost all the girls. Naruko, Hinata, Tenten and Ino didn't really give a shit so they rolled their eyes and continued their conversation. Sakura and Karin entered the class and took their seats beside Naruto and Sasuke along with Suigetsu and his crew. Kakashi, the English teacher came into class.

"Good Morning you teenage brats!" He said with an eye-smile. "How are you this morning?" he asked. The rest of the class quickly muttered words like "I'm good" or such but Kiba whispered something to his table and the group and that table suddenly bursted out laughing. The students in class all raised an eyebrow.

"Is their something you would like to share with the class Mr. Inuzuka?" Kakashi asked in a sickly sweet voice while others calmed down but were still giggling or chuckling.

"Nothing, Nothing at all. _Mr Icha Icha_" Kiba said as he said the last thing in a small voice making the whole table howl in laughter making the others very curious.

"Okay, okay. You guys calm down." Kakashi said to the table who were laughing their buts off. They all calmed down but were still giggling."Now, I need to announce that this Thursday, our annual Winter dance will be held at The Sakura Garden Hotel, no fees will need to be paid and we will for the night before leaving Friday Afternoon, any questions?"

The whole class were in uproar. The Sakura Garden Hotel was one of the most fanciest hotels in Japan. It would cost a fortune to stay a night in there. The hotel was known for their enchanting and famed Sakura Garden. They say that once you get in there you feel like you entered an enchanting country.

"The papers will be in front of my desk after class." Kakashi said as he finished his announcements. He then dove into his porn while the others were chatting.

* * *

**Naruko's Table (Naruko's POV)**

"So are you guys coming?" Kiba asked our table as we we're all discussing of our teachers announcements. Everyone nodded. Well everyone but myself.

"Naru?" They all asked at the same time. It was creepy how they all said it in the same tone, the same second. It was almost like they shared the same mind.

"I don't know." I replied. "I mean the dance sounds really fun, but I need to work."

They all groaned. I felt bad. It's not that I didn't want to go but...I need money, to provide for myself. I'm on my own now.

"Alright I'll go." I finally said out of defeat. They all lit up while Shikamaru mumbled 'Troublesome'. We all laughed.

* * *

**Sasuke's Table (Sasuke's POV)**

I was sitting next to Naruto while listening to some music. I thank Kami for blessing me with this device. Now I don't have to worry about Sakura or Naruto. I was reading a random book but I heard some laughing, I thought it was Naruto but it wasn't, it was his cousin Naruko. I never saw her laugh, but she should. She looks beautiful with a smile on her face.

I've never met the girl but she seems interesting. She isn't loud like her cousin and she doesn't make a scene like Sakura. She's different, I also heard from Naruto that she lives on her own. I asked him why last time but he didn't want to answer. So I let it go. Maybe I should ask her to the Winter dance...

* * *

**Back to Normal POV**

RIIIING

"Alright get out of my class you brats!" Kakashi said as he closed his book.

Naruko and her gang all got out and each took a paper about the winter dance. Kiba whispered a comment about Kakashi's perverseness and once again, they all laughed making everyone wonder what was going on. The gang all got to their lockers. **(Their lockers are all located next to each other.)** Packed their books, took their money and headed to the cafeteria. But it was already fully packed.

"Hey Guys" Naruko whispered. "Let's go to the Cafe. Ne?" she suggested.

**(The Cafe is one of their usual hangouts.)**

They went back to their lockers and put on their jackets, everyone ran to the Cafe leaving only Kiba and Naruko. None of them knew that Sasuke was behind them.

"Naru," Kiba said as he pulled out his hand. "Come with me, I need to talk to you."

Sasuke, being his curious self, decided to follow the duo. They were heading for the planetarium.

They entered the Planetarium where Naru started observing all kinds of plants. She loved nature. Kiba took out a rose and gave it to her while quoting a poem.

_"Roses are red_

_Violets are blue._

_May I please,_

_Attend the dance with you?"_

Naruko was wide-eyed at this declaration she received, Sasuke too. She stayed silent for a while before answering her friend.

"So..." Kiba asked. "Will you go with me?"

"I..."

_'So she's gonna reject him...Not surprised. She **is** Konoha High's Ice Queen.' _thought Sasuke with a smirk

"I would be delighted" Naru answered with sincerity leaving Sasuke face faulted.

"YAY! I can't wa-" but our dog-loving friend was cut off. "But, I have to see if Iruka could let me off the hook, you **do** know of my condition. Not even Naruto knows." Naru stated while Kiba nodded furiously leaving Sasuke curious.

"Anyway's Kibbles, we have to go before we're to late." Naru said before rushing out of the planetarium with her friend hand in hand. They got to Cafe in time, after Kiba announced of his 'date' with Naru, everyone clapped.

Sasuke was still in the planetarium clenching his fist and shaking violently._ 'Damn you Inuzuka!'_

**After School**

"I'll see you at 7!" Ino said as she ran to her car along with Naruko. In the car Naru and her friend talked about a lot of usual things like the school dance, homework, friends and such. They finally arrived to Naru's apartment and she got out of the car saying her farewell to her platinum-blond friend.

She got into her room, took off her jacket, placed her keys aside, had a drink of water and watched some Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. She laughed a lot. After her show was done, she didn't really know what to do. She saw as the time flew and got ready to go to the restaurant where her friends would be waiting for her.

* * *

**Later...**

****Sasuke was walking down the street observing around him. His evening was seriously a blow. He was bored.

He didn't wan't to see Naruto, he would just pester him. Sakura was a pest and the others were probably busy. He passed that new Italian restaurant that opened recently and was surprised to see Naruko and her friends all laughing and having a good time. He smiled softly at the image. But his smile quickly turned into a scowl as he saw Kiba put an arm around her making her face tint a pale pink while the others were giggling.

_Kiba you bastard...I was supposed to ask her out, not you. _thought Sasuke as he continued walking away from the restaurant with clenched fists.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is just a short description of Naruko's group. They're that kind of mature popular-ish kind of group that any person would like to be apart of. They aren't like the popular kids like Sasuke and company who are always the center of attention. But the kind of group that someone would secretly want to be apart of. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next few days of school went rather well for Naruko. She would get bothered by her cousin once in a while but it was nothing really. She wondered though why Sasuke would shoot glares to Kiba. What has he done wrong?

* * *

"NARUKO!" yelled Ino and Hinata.

Naruko and Zabuza both tilted their heads as the rest of their little crew slumped their heads back into the desks. They were in french class, the worst class of all. And the teacher had yet to arrive. It was sometimes embarrassing to be around them (Ino and Hinata). They would make lots of noise and make people stare at them as if they killed someone.

"Yes Hinata, Ino." Naru replied in a cool voice.

"NARUKO!" they yelled again.

"You little shits. What's with the yelling. I'm starting to think that you guys are turning into that pink-haired banshee." Zabuza said as he covered his ears, Naru doing the same. The duo laughed and each grabbed their seats.

Sasuke, who was sitting with his crew, was discretely looking at the group who were socializing and glared at Kiba once more before returning to his work. Naruto was giving him a curious/glare look to his friend wondering what was wrong with him.

The french teacher finally came into the classroom and the talking ceased.

"_Bon Matin!_" the teacher said as he started writing on the chalkboard.

"_Bonjour monsieur Ebisu._" the class muttered. Ebisu only sighed and went back to writing on the chalkboard. Once he was finished the board was covered with all kinds of words in french.

"_Écoutez tout le monde_! I want the whole class to put themselves in teams of 9 people and start your research. It must put in the form of a paper of 3 thousand words on the computer accompanied with a PowerPoint that must at least have 15 slides and a poster with your information, _compris_! This is worth 25% of your final grade. _Vite Vite_!" the teacher said.

After he finished saying what needed to be said, the class was moving like crazy trying to find their friends. Well everyone but Naruko and her friends stood where they were. Socializing.

* * *

"So Naru-chan..." Haku asked ignoring the glare she got from her blond friend. Naruko hated being called Naru-chan. "The dance is in tomorrow night and you still don't have an a dress or costume to wear. Whatever shall we do?"

The whole table now stopped their talking and looked at Naruko with curiosity. Naruko was never the kind who would wear girly things especially dresses.

"I guess I'll just do some rummaging in my closet and wear those white pants with a blue shirt." Naru said as she started writing in a notebook.

"Bullshit!" yelled the eight others at the table as they slammed their hands on the table and stood up to eye her. Everyone in the class froze and looked at the gang's direction.

"Guys, stop making a huge scene..." muttered Naruko as she looked at her friends with slight embarrassment.

"Don't change the subject!" they yelled again at the same time, ignoring the looks they got.

Naruko started giggling.

"This is no laughing matter young lady! Tonight we are **_all_** going shopping and you _**will** _get yourself a dress!" the yelled again.

Naruko was now laughing. Her eight other friends were still looking at her with annoyance.

"Fine, fine! You guys win!" she yelled out of defeat as she continued laughing.

Naru's group finally sat down to their seat after giving her a long, long, long stare. Their classmates were looking at them weirdly but shrugged it off.

* * *

School finished quite earlier than usually. Naru was thinking on returning back to her apartment but...

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze! Were the freaking hell do you think you're going?!" yelled a familiar set of voices. Naru turned around and was surprised to see her eight friends storm right at her and grab her wrist.

"Oww...Guys. Wait where are you guys dragging me?" Naru complained not liking the fact that eight of her friends were forcefully dragging her somewhere she did not know of. Who would?

"Uhh...Guys? My house is that way" she said as she pointed the opposite direction. But her friends all turned to glare at her and mumble some curses before walking 2 times faster.

"Wasn't that Naru-chan?" Naruto asked as he saw his cousin get dragged out of the school campus.

Sasuke stayed silent and stared at the retreating form as he let an exasperated sigh. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him with annoyance.

"What's with you Sasuke?" Naruto asked with annoyance. Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke?" the blond haired teen asked again. But no answer came.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" yelled Naruto in his friends ear.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!" Sasuke exclaimed as he covered his ears, still trying to recover from Naruto's yelling.

"Well you weren't answering so I yelled!" the blond haired teen replied as he folded his arms over his chest.

Sasuke looked at him for a second before looking away and walking faster.

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up with his broody friend. "What's wrong with you. Ever since Monday afternoon, you've been acting all weird and it's starting to freak me out..."

Sasuke opened his mouth and was about to say something but let it go, much to the disappointment of Naruto.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me but I do know that we need to go shopping for our suits. So turn that frown upside down!" Naruto said as he cheered.

Sasuke could only laugh at his friends childish manner.

* * *

**At the Tobirama Senju Mall...**

Naruko bended, her hands on her knees, panting. She lifted up her head and gave each of her friends a long, cold, vicious glare that could make a rock crumble. The group were sweating a little bit as they tried to calm her down but sadly there wasn't any success.

"Umm, Naruko..." Ino said while sweating. "Could you not to that in public, it's freaking people out." she finished nervously with the others nodding repeatedly.

She casted one more glare before turning back to her normal, calm demeanor. Shocking anyone who was around.

"Whatever let's go..." Naruko said as she started walking towards the stairs with her friends running after her.

Sasuke and Naruto entered right after Naruko and her friends left for the escalator.

'Hey, isn't that Naru...' the blond haired teen thought as he entered the shopping mall. He stared at her retreating figure before shrugging his shoulders.

"So...where are we going first?" Sasuke asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Let's go to the Forest of Death! I need to buy that new video game that came out recently!" Naruto said before he ran at full speed to the video game.

"Usurakontachi..." muttered the Uchiha as he followed his hyperactive friend.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura just came out of the Guren Jewelry store along with Karin with small crystal-like bags in their hands.

"Karin, let's go to Uzu's, I need to find the perfect dress for the ball." Sakura said. "So that I can impress Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun!" she finished with a squeal.

"Don't forget about me too." Karin replied as they both walked to the store.

* * *

** With Naruko and co.**

"Guys, I don't know about..." Naruko started but stopped as she was pushed into Uzu.

Uzu was that _it_ store. It had the latest fashions, both for boys and girls. It was a little bit punk for a store but this was it.

"Welcome to Uzu! May I help you with something?" asked a beautiful 20-ish year old woman. She had crimson-red hair tied in two buns with a couple of piercings on her nose and face.

"My friend here..." Kiba said as he pushed Naruko towards the store clerk. "...is looking for an evening gown." Naru glared at him, but he ignored it.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "Right this way miss..."

"Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruko replied. The woman's eyes went wide, something that everyone realized but did not dare ask.

"Right this way..." she said as she took the girl's hand and dragged her into the dress section.

"What kind of dress would be preferable for you?" asked the woman who was revealed to be Mito. (You know, because of her name-tag. Cha!)

"Something with long sleeves...' Naru said. Mito started searching in the long-sleeved section, observing some mini-dresses. "...with a long skirt..." Naruko continued. Mito looked into some longer dresses. "...that should at least reach my ankles..." Naruko continued. Her friends face faulted and the employee was looking at her strangely.

"...I also do not want to show my cleavage! A turtleneck would be nice. And could it be in black..." Naruko continued while tapping her chin. Mito + Her friends gave her a deadpan look.

"What?" asked the blond.

"Why don't you just look for some dresses for her, we'll look around!" Ino said quickly before Naruko added more details. Mito gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Naruto...**

Naruto and Sasuke came out of the video game store with 2 bags in their hands.

"Hey! Let's go to Mitarishi's dangos!" Naruto said as he pointed to the stand. "I'm really hungry."

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

"Teme..." muttered Naruto as he walked to the stand with his arms crossed. The two friends went to the stand, ate their dango and walked around the mall looking for a store to visit.

As they walked around, they unfortunately ran into two girls.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke never got to finish as he paled at the two girls he especially did not want to meet. The two banshees of the school.

Sakura and Karin.

* * *

**With Naruko and co.**

"Ow! Guys! Quit pushing me around!" Naru yelped as she was getting pushed around by her friends. Mito had finally found dresses that would be suitable for the blond haired teen and was impatient to see how she would look in the dresses she had picked.

"Ow! Quit It!" yelled Naruko but everyone ignored her complaints.

Once Naruko got into the dressing closet, she nearly fainted. The closet was filled of all kinds of dresses. Some were short others were long, some where sparkly others were dull. THE CLOSET WAS FULL OF ALL KINDS OF DRESSES!

Naruko sighed as she looked at the number of dresses that were in the closet. She took a random dress and held it in her hands while inspecting it.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice anymore..." Naruko muttered as she started undressing.

* * *

**With Sasuke and co.**

"...and she was all like-" Sakura said as she was talking to Karin with her arm around Sasuke's.

"No Way!" Karin exclaimed a little to loudly making Naruto wince at her loudness. The two girls could not stop blabbering while they we're both latched on one of the guy's arms. Sasuke and Naruto were both exasperated.

Sasuke and Naruto we're having a good time until they were dragged by the two troublesome girls.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Let's go to Uzu's!" she continued while pointing to the crimson red entrance.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply.

In less than a second the two guys were dragged by Karin and Sakura towards the shop.

* * *

**With Naruko and co.**

"I don't know guys... I find this one a tad to short..." Naruko said as she pressed her fingers onto one another.

"Naruko...you are impossible!" Ino exclaimed with her hands all over the place. "This one it too long, the other is to short, that one was pink the other had to much sparkles BLA BLA BLA! Just choose one!"

The rest of the bunch agreed with Ino, Mito was holding the bridge of her nose.

Naruko still didn't find the perfect dress for her yet. She even had each of her friends choose a dress that was the most suitable for her but she kept on jabbering about how it was to short of that it was too transparent.

"I guess I'll go back inside..." Naru muttered as she went back into her closet. She sighed as she looked at two piles of dresses. One big and another small. The big one was the dresses she already wore, the others were the ones she hadn't put on yet.

The blond-haired teen looked into the small pile of dresses and took looks at each of them. Some she gave dirty looks others she didn't bother a glance but then she found it, she found the dress.

* * *

**With Sasuke and co.**

Sasuke, Sakura and Karin were at a jewelry store observing some nice jewelry. Naruto never really liked jewels that much so he announced that he would go to Uzu's. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for being stuck with the two banshees.

* * *

**At Uzu's**

Naruko's friends including Mito were looking at Naruko with they're jaws on the floor. She looked stunning in that ice blue dress! It fitted her so well. Naru started getting nervous as her friends looked at her and did not reply.

"I knew you would hate it..." Naru muttered as she was about to go back inside her closet but was stopped by the frantic yells from her friends.

"NO! STOP!" Hinata and Ino yelled as they pulled her back to them.

They stopped and looked at her from head to toe with awe.

"NARUKO YOU LOOK LIKE SUCH A BABE!"

_**...**_

Naruto finally arrived into Uzu's and went to the shoe section close to the changing rooms to hide from Sakura and Karin. He studied the place and looked around to check if the cost was clear, when it was he got up and was ready to leave but stopped when heard : NARUKO YOU LOOK LIKE SUCH A BABE!

He turned to his left where he stopped on his tracks. He saw his cousin in a beautiful ice blue gown. If they weren't related he would've probably have hit on her right on the spot.

"Naruko?" the whiskered male asked as he looked at his cousin. Mito smirked triumphantly while crossing her arms.

"Naruto..." Naruko said with a smile. Mito eyes widened once more.

_'Naruko and Naruko...'_ the redhead thought.

"You look beautiful Naru-chan." Naruto said as he flatted her hair. "...But I know what will make you look even better!"

Naruto looked on the counter that had hats and found a mask, a crystal one to be exact. He took the mask from the counter and placed it on her, she looked like a goddess.

"Better." Naruto said as he looked at her with a triumphant smile.

_**...**_

Sasuke and company finally made it to Uzu's after buying a lot of jewels (mostly Sakura and Karin). Sakura dragged Karin to the makeup section where they looked around for all kinds of fake nails. Sasuke decided to look for Naruto and was surprised when he found him. He was hugging a girl who was looking rather very attractive, she looked like a goddess.

Sasuke felt a little jealous of his friend, he was hugging a gorgeous girl.

"I'm going to change." the girl said before she left for her closet.

"Did you see her..." Sasuke heard Sakura mutter.

"I know, her hands all over Naruto like he was her property..." muttered Karin jealously.

Sasuke sighed at their antics. Naruto was talking with Chouji and Shikamaru so Sasuke decided to join them. They quickly had to leave as Karin and Sakura called them to the makeup stand. Unfortunately, Sasuke never found out who the goddess-like girl was.

_**...**_

"You got all your things Naru-chan?" Kiba asked as the blond haired girl was putting on her pair of heeled boots.

"Yeah Kibbles.." she replied absent-mindly.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow night will be okay." Kiba said as he flatted her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

**_..._**

Naru and her friends were still in the store and Sasuke and Naruto too. Sasuke was looking around for the girl whom Naruto was hugging but she couldn't be found. While he was looking for his mystery girl, he saw some of Naruko's friends around the store. He raised an eyebrow.

He went to the jewelry section where he spotted Naruko and Kiba.

_'What luck, I have!'_ thought the raven haired teenager.

Kiba took a detailed crystal necklace and placed it on her. Naruko turned around and Kiba kissed her forehead and placed his forehead on hers while murmuring her name. Both of them had their eyes closed. They could've been mistaken for a couple.

Sasuke was seething at this point and left.

* * *

Somehow Naruko, Naruto and their friends all ended up walking home together. They all went to their respective homes and bid their farewells. Once Naruko got home, she was exhausted. She slumped into her couch and placed her bag which contained her dress and accessories on the coffee table. She decided to check her messages she got when she was away. She pressed the voice-mail button and her messages we're now playing on speaker.

She got the normal messages. Some were from Iruka and others were from Kurama. She'd get some from Ayame and Teuchi and surprisingly she got one from Jiraiya. He was coming to town next week.

She was about to close her phone but froze in place when she heard a rather unique message.

_"Naruko...we're all back and this time we're coming to get you."_

Naruko fell on her knees frozen in shock. She then placed her hands on her mouth and started crying like the night she lost her parents.

* * *

Somewhere else...

Mito was at her loft looking at some old pictures from her younger years. She then saw a picture of her when she was seventeen years old. She had a cold look on her face and looked rather intimidating. She laughed and turned the page. She froze when she saw the next picture. She was with Kushina and Nagato.

She smiled sadly and looked at the window as she remembered her two earlier customers: Naruko and Naruto.

Mito lighted up a cigar and inhaled the smoke deeply before puffing it out, she opened the window from her patio and gazed at the moon.

"Naruto and Naruko...I have a feeling that we'll meet again..." she said with a soft smile as she gazed into the moon.

* * *

**AND I AM DONE! Please review but no bashing! Thank you :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
